This work involves the study of proteins from snake venoms which interact with the hemostatic mechanism. The protein components of cobra venoms which act as anticoagulants, procoagulants, inhibitors of platelet aggregation, inhibitors of clot retraction and clot lysis are being isolated, characterized, and their mechanism of action investigated.